Gallery shock
by That nasty ol medic
Summary: A rouge big daddy subject Enigma is on the run. When he falls into the abyss of the deep painting. Now he and his new companion must find a way out of this evil worlds. Every chapter was revised,
1. Chapter 1

Enigma ran down the hall as fast as he could. The alpha daddy just keep his feet going and ignored the splicers came big sisters chasing after him. He been on the run for three days after he been considered a traitor to the eyes of the family. "

Do not let subject Enigma escape" Sofia Lamb screamed into the microphone.

"Why did I let Tenenbaum talk me into having to rescue my little sister and the others little one?" Enigma mutters "Oh right forgot she restored my voice and said she help get me outta Rapture." He added. Enigma went rushing through the old art. Guertena art work was being held here. Enigma stopped to catch his breath he looked at a huge painting.

"Fabricated world." Enigma mutters. Than the gallery turns dark.

"Crap, Rapture was dark but never this dark and where are the splicer and big sisters?" Enigma asked himself. The big daddy flicked his head lamps on and resume walking through the gallery that's when the whispering starts.

"Enigma...Enigma...Enigma." An unknown force whispers. Enigma not a fan of surprises but he must find out who calling him. He peers down the corner unsure what lie ahead of him. Enigma goes to where the sound is coming from but it stop as he reaches it. The painting on the ground abyss of the deep lies in front of him.

"Stupid art gallery making go bonkers or did this painting call my name?" Enigma questions himself. Enigma looks closer at the shark.

"Man that shark is as creepy as heck" Enigma thinks to himself then get a evil idea. Enigma jumps in the air to smash the art to Enigma surprise he goes right through it.

"Oh man I'm am screwed." Enigma yells as he braces himself for the bottom. Darkness surrounds the brass warrior.

Enigma moans before letting out a blood curdling roar. His roar echoes through the dim hallways.

"Dang must have passed out am I still in Rapture sure doesn't seem like it." Enigma thought aloud and he goes down the hall to a room. There a brass rose sits in a vase.

"My little sister would love a rose enigma said grabbing the rose from the vase. That's when a the word thief sprawled in red paints splats right across the wall.

"better check in with Tenenbaum." Enigma snaps on his radio to get nothing but static. "Hello Tenenbaum you their, aw crap." Enigma checks around and now is certain this is not Rapture. Enigma went exploring his new surroundings. Halls would change color that's when enigma gets a creepy vibe that he being watched. Enigma looks at the painting known as the lady in red.

"For a painting you're pretty...pretty creepy." Enigma chuckles he turned his back to have hands come from behind him and try to choke him. Enigma roars as he toss the perp right off his back right into the wall, to Enigma surprise it turned out to be the painting. He pulled out his special ops drill as the newest version of the alpha series he was more advanced than a lancer, his drill was more deadly than any bouncer, Edges sharper than a sword, it's RPM (revolutions per minute) was as fast as mustang and it was meant for taking down rouge daddies until he became one. He first reaves up his drill to emit a loud roar as it started up, this was to scare this monster away but it didn't it kept coming closer. Enigma had to do what he had to do. Enigma brought his drill unto the beast and red just splattered everywhere. Enigma looked to see its red paint.

"That is just weird." Enigma stated then went on his way. Door through door of this never endless hallway. Occasionally he run into a hostile painting and would drill it into a pulp. That when Enigma saw a man with purple hair and a jacket and he holding a little girl with him. He approached the man.

"Hey!" Enigma said in his usual deep booming voice. The man let out the most girlish scream and threw a book at Enigma. Enigma big daddy logic kicked in.

Garry looks at the giant metal man as his visor turns red and screams as he charges

"Ib there no point of sticking around run for it!" Garry squeals and runs holding Ib hand tightly and starts running through the halls while hearing stomps behind him and manages to lose Enigma, he hides in behind a door with Ib.

"We should be safe as long as we don't make any noises." Garry whispers. Stomp comes closer to the door and the handle starts to turn but doesn't open and the the metal man stomps away

"Jesus thank you." Garry whisper "We should be safe for now but we should not leave the room, it could still be out."

"Yeah" Ib agrees she really was not a talker.

"We should be safe he he says as he blocks the door with a chair then grabs a book and starts reading "We're just gonna out wait this monster before going back out." Garry says before Turning a page on his book. "This is gonna take a long time" Garry yawned.

This page was remastered or just revised.


	2. Friendship

blockquote  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-a44a-0388-d498-ed2ddf71d2ae" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Enigma stomped away from the door and put his hands over his helmet gotta cool down it was only a book not a bomb. Thats when he heard screaming where he ran over where he heard the screaming and peered past the door to see another young she was being chased by a mannequin Enigma got his gatling gun out fired without hesitation shooting armor piercing round into it and the mannequin was demolished. Enigma quickly got to over to the terrified girl in the green dress. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Are you okay it didn't hurt you right?" Enigma asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "No it didn't touch me t.. you my name is Mary." Mary said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Hi Mary my name is Enigma do you have any where to go?" Enigma asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Lost in a gallery what do you think?" Mary asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "That would be a no would it but would you like to travel with me we can both find a way outta here." Enigma asked. Mary thought this hard. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Paintings are turning aggressive even towards me I need a bodyguard and he would be a perfect choice." Mary thought./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Sure, I need help so I will come with you." Mary said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Great, we will be travel buddies." Enigma said then picked up Mary and put her on his back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Whoa this is fun" Mary shouted as she held on the two handles that were attached to his helmet. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I never seen people as big as you what are you?" Mary question./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "well I'm a big daddy we are giants of the sea we were first meant for building underwater cities than protecting little girls." Enigma said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Wait you're a father?" Mary asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""No we get our name for protecting little girls we have lots of nicknames tin daddy, , walking scrap metal, whales of the sea, etc." Enigma says a bit sadly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Well I don't think most of those nicknames apply with you or maybe they do, you are big and made of metal, besides I think you're great i mean you are giving me a piggyback ride and we only met like five minutes ago." Mary explained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Yeah but let's take a pit stop I'm getting tired *YAWN*." Enigma yawned he goes over into a room then pushes the bookshelf in front of the door and sits down and reaches over to his giant pockets./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Want something to eat" Enigma offers. Mary simply nods her head then Enigma hands her a cream cake in a plastic sealed bag. Mary takes a bite into the sweet creamy desert and is confuse than happy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I can taste that's pretty unusual, the aggressive painting now things are getting werid." Mary thinks to herself. Enigma pops the cap off his hop up cola and takes a sip of the fizzy foamy beverage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "You know without the even with the hostile painting this gallery is really relaxing." Enigma says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You don't really care of a place with scary paintings, why aren't you scared?" Mary ask. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Because where i come from is a man made nightmare here I tell you where I came from." Enigma said while handing her a hop up cola "There was a man name Andrew Ryan and his dream was to build a place where...(30 mins later) that's where I came from." Enigma explained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "No wonder why your not scared of anything you gone through a living nightmare and are now here." Mary said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yeah but let's go now" Enigma said then pushed the bookshelf outta the way. Enigma puts Mary on his back and resumes his way down the gallery./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Enigma walks with Mary happily trotting beside him. Ever since they met they became such great friends they happily chated with each other and he would defend her from the evil artworks wanting to harm her. Mary happily runs ahead and that when it happens Mary lets out a scream. Enigma runs up to see that stone vines seprate the two. Enigma pulls out his drill and starts trying to drill through the vines but to his horror they would not break then he rams his body into the vines but they still won't break./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Mary I'm going to find another way to you okay don't worry." Enigma ensures her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Okay don't get hurt okay?" Mary asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Don't worry I won't get hurt go and find a hiding place okay?" Enigma asks. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Okay" she says. Enigma goes off to look around for another way./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"(1 hour later) /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"After wandering around a while Enigma walks to see the purple haired man he quickly goes up to the man and grabs him by the collar bone. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I finally caught ya and you no what I'm going to do know?" Enigma asks. The purple haired man shakes his head no /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I'm gonna..." Enigma said but was cut off "Please don't hurt me I only got 4 petals on my rose left." The purple haired man pleads. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Whoa I'm not gonna hurt you I was going to introduce myself and apologise for my behavior earlier, my name is Enigma." Enigma says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So your not gonna rip me limb from limb?." The purple haired man asks. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Heck no I am more civilized than that." Enigma says. "Great, my name is Garry." Garry says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Who was the little brown haired girl with you." Enigma asks Garry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""That would be Ib we got separated by vines and she with a blonde girl who name is Mary." Garry answered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Wait I know her we too got separated by vines too." Enigma says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Well I found a way out but I need to find the last colored ball it's in this room Garry goes in and Enigma is creeped out of what he sees creepy dolls of all sizes and a white colored ball in the middle Garry goes and grabs it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Job well done now let's go I'm getting the creeps from this place." Enigma says will trying to get his drill to work. Garry goes to open the door when it appears to be locked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What no no no why." Garry cries. Enigma picks up the note that says "lets play a game hope you like treasure hunt." The note says then the room got darker Enigma switched on his head lambs to see the evil giant doll come out the frame. "Red eyes" Garry reads the art work. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Son of a f $g s $t, Paint is clogging my drill and my gnattling gun is outta bullets so I'm gonna have to kill this rag doll with my gloved hands." Enigma says then charged at Red eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Enigma tried ripping the dolls eyes out but that didn't work because red eyes quickly grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Enigma looked to see that a couple petals fell off his rose. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Hey Garry now would be a good job finding the key." Enigma rushed him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I'm going as fast as I can I found err a rock no, a clump of hair gross." Garry remarks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Get a move on because this guy is kicking my tail if I had one." Enigma joked in pain as he is being smashed against the wall over and over again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Err I found the key lets get outta here." Garry yelled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Good let me handle this." Enigma said then punched one of red eyes eyes then it dropped him and he got a chance to get away so he ran out the down with Garry then quickly shut it behind them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I'm gonna caught up with Ib but first I gonna check the art history room there should be a weakness for these monsters. " Garry exclamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Alright then I'll catch up with you Ib and Mary, gotta catch my breath." Enigma wheezes. About 6 minute enigma heard screaming again but this wasn't terrified screaming it was more violent. He rushes down to see Garry slap and push Mary to the ground. That when his protective instincts kicked in he let out a bloodcurdling roar and started charging at Garry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Now I'm really gonna tear you limb from limb!" Enigma yells. Garry and Ib run away and Enigma stopped to tend to Mary. Enigma kneeled there until she woke up in tears grabbing feeling the side of her face as it stung like pins and needles. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Enigma there something I need to tell you" Mary sniffled "The reason they left me behind was because I'm a..a...painting." She cried. Mary was waiting for his boot to stomp over her head but instead she got a hug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;"span style="font-size: 26px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" "Painting or not I promised to protect you I will defend to till the end, Mary you are the only person I considered my real friend I consider you my daughter, and when i was in rapture I was never considered a human but a and I won't leave your side and now daddy is on the hunt for Garry he said putting a Marry on his back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 10pt;" /p  
/blockquote 


	3. The hunt

_**Hey I'm back and I will say what I need to say I do not own Teamfortress2 because a chracter refers from there, bioshock and Ib please don't sue me for everything I have because you have nothing better to do. All right on ward with the story.**_

Enigma walked through the poorly drawn area of the sketch book.

"Am I really your only friend." Mary asked.

"The only other friend I got is a man who name is Jane Doe he once worked for a team of mercenaries but he quit the job because he was tired of killing people for a hot desert and he still wears the same dingy outfit all the time Red jacket, army boots and a Helmet that covered his eyes, he came to rapture to find relaxation and came during the middle of the war and got lured into the same promise Tenenbaum told me and we fought side by side until he was frozen in a block of ice, his last words were maggots you will never kill me, then he got frozen by a ice houdini splicer and was washed out to sea, He was the backbone of our operations in rapture." Enigma said.

"Oh that's sad." Mary sighed.

"Yeah it's pretty upsetting but let's keep looking ahead of so we can find Garry and Ib." Enigma said.

"How are you gonna find them if we don't know where they are?" Mary asked.

"One thing you didn't know about big daddies is that when enrage our senses heighten" Enigma said. He walked past the house and that's when he heard hear it, Heart beats.

Garry blocks the door with a chair and hopes for the best.

"Really Garry, a Seven foot tall monster against a chair, really." Ib whispered. (THACK! SLAM! BANG!)

"Oh crap the chair really does work!" Garry laughed. That when the rattling at the door stopped.

"Do think he is gone?" Ib asked nervously. Garry peeked through the keyhole to see that Enigma was not there anymore.

"Good he is gone." Garry said but too soon the back wall burst end open Enigma with a blood red visor.

"SURPRISE MOTHA FU#$! " Enigma shouts.

"Ahhhhhhh, Ib let's get outta here." Garry squealed and unblocked the door and ran toward the pink house. They out runned Enigma and shake him off their trail.

"Great 1 ton of angry metal is after me" Garry said. Ib just nods her head silently as now they are clearly being hunted.

Enigma travels with Mary and have a interesting chat.

"So you created this part of the gallery?" Enigma asked Mary.

"Yeah it was suppose to be based on most of my hopes and dreams of the outside world and see real people." Mary says.

"We'll get to the real world no matter the cost." Enigma said.

"Yeah but we need to beat Garry to it." Mary replied. Enigma looks off in the distance to see a shadowy figure stalk them from a distance. Enigma blinks to see the figure disappear into thin air. For the rest of the time searching for Garry, Enigma gets the feeling that someone is watching him.

"We should try the pink house now. Enigma advised and as he suspected there Garry was holding Ib over the toy box. Enigma went up silently sneaked up behind him and asked.

"Want to have a closer look?" Then Enigma kicked Garry in along with Ib who Garry was holding onto. Inside the gloomy, disturbing area. Garry goes to see Enigma walk closer drill in hand ready to put a hole in him, And then Ib ran into the middle of the two and screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Stoooop, I won't let you hurt Garry because he is my friend and he protects me so I will returns the favor and protect him." Enigma grew a little more passive and said

"I'm sorry for what I have done" Enigma said then helped Garry up. When Mary was about to say something when a laugher fills up the room.

"hahahahahaa hohoho hohoho, To See that Enigma said he kill the bad boy. But then changed because of a little girl" the voice laughed. They watch as the dark figure emerges from the shadows. This monster was like no other .The team knew they have a new rival I on their hands.

**I'm think I did good at This I cliffhanger I will continue the story later. Reviews are always welcomed.**


	4. The finale

I don't own anything. Enigma looks to see the pure dark figure descend before them. "Welcome to my world!" The evil figure said then the whole toy box changed into a dark realm with blood red clouds and no moon and a rocky ground. "What the heck are you, I never seen you in the gallery." Mary shouts. "Little girl you just don't get it do ya, I'm the negative forces of the real world, but you can call me the keeper of darkness." The dark keeper said. "I'm not understanding this?" Garry said. The dark keeper lights a cigar in hand with his own pitch black finger. "You see this world used to be happy but it's purpose was to hold all the negative forces in the real world but those negative forces grew too powerful and created me." The dark keeper smirked. "What about the hostile painting, usually they chase real people not other paintings!" Mary yelled. "This is because of a little dark magic I simply replaced you,This is so i can control the gallery and make my own paintings so i can create an army, yes you can now feel, hurt, and be human but they're still just one problem, you still can't leave this place without taking another person's place." The dark keeper laughed so darkly. "You are a sick and cruel monster you know that." Enigma screamed. The dark keeper just laughs. "Thanks I just try so hard don't I" the dark keeper jokes then he flings his cigar onto the ground and a ring of fire surrounds them. "I hope you like BBQ because that's what you're all about to become." The dark keeper says darkly. Enigma grabs Mary and puts on his back. Then Enigma spots that Mary has a pallet knife in hand. "Mary I'm gonna need that knife because I have an idea." Enigma said as Mary handed him the knife. "Jesus please let this hit." Enigma prayed then whipped the knife at the dark keeper. The knife hits right into the dark keepers shoulder and he lets out a yelp in pain then the fire ring subdued. "Go find the way out and don't look back, Mary I need you to give to this man." Enigma said handing a photo of Jane Doe and a note . "I got a feeling that Jane is still alive somewhere and he much closer I think and take this" he said giving her the jigsaw emblem. "This will let remember me because I'm not coming with you I need to stay behind and destroy this abomination." Enigma said. Mary takes it. Garry grabs Mary's hand and pulls her forward towards the fabricated world painting. The dark keeper yanks the knife out of his shoulder and looks at Enigma. "I'm going to gut you like a fish ya dumb &amp;s, bull eating, tin man, don't you get it darkness will always be there when there is light you can never defeat darkness." The dark keeper said. "Then I be the first to succeed!" Enigma said then charged at the dark keeper. The huge vivid colors from purple, blue, and green came from the blast. Mary looks to see Enigma's rose completely lose petals. Her eyes water up and she feels the tears come down her face. "You were my best friend who stood by me even when the others left, cared for me and defended me, you were like the only thing i ever wanted a father." Mary cried. She followed Ib and Garry to the fabricated world painting and watched them jump through and just when she was about to go through she looked to see Enigma come to her?! "Mary where are you going thats not the way way out!" Enigma barked. Mary was confused, she looked to see her friend alive and well but something was not right. "Lets go I think I found the way out." He said slamming the bottom of his fist with into the palm of his glove. That when Mary see it he still has his symbol but how could this be she has this unless thats not Enigma. "Get away, you're not Enigma you fraud i still have his symbol!" Mary yelled waving the metal jigsaw piece. "S !# you are one smart cookie." The dark one said then drops the disguise. "Too bad i'm going to break you." The dark one says coldly. (THACK) Mary looks to see a leathered fist strike the dark keeper's face. She looked to see no symbol on the first it really was Enigma. Mary hugs him. "Don't ever leave me again." Mary cries. "I'm scared i have to say this but i can't come with you, my rose is gone and i can't leave." Enigma says softly. "What, no I have to take you with me" Mary cries. Enigma coughs and stutter a bit and Mary realises he is dying."I..I..I can't leave b..b..but...you can." Enigma choked out then pushed Mary into the fabricated world painting. A Bright light surrounds her and she blacks out. Mary wakes up in a bright white gallery and to see what she always wanted to see, gave and sprawled on it says find Jane and tell him its from Enigma. She looks around to see an oddly dressed man wearing a helmet and looking at a painting. It was Rend. she goes over to him and tugs on his jacket he just grunts. "Um, are you Jane Doe?" Mary asks Jane. Then Jane tilts his helmet to see the young blonde girl. "No ones calls me by my nickname only Enigma and miss Paula did that." Jane said. Mary hands him the letter. Jane reads the letter then gasped at the message. it was explaining why this girl was bugging him and what happened to him and that he needed a favor. "No wonder why this painting looks so familiar." Jane states. Mary looks to see Enigma fighting the dark keeper and listed on the bottom the endless fight against darkness. "Look um Mary my I want to thank you by showing me this it means alot to know what happened to Enigma, he was like my closest and dearest brother to me and now i must fulfil his final wish, to raise you." Jane said extending his hand to Mary. Mary thought hard "should i take this guy's hand, but he was Enigma closest friend like a brother to him and he should be her uncle." Mary grabs his hand and shakes it. "Welcome to the family kido." Jane chirps then hugs Mary. "Wait, I think some familiar faces are around." Mary says then dashes off. "Okay take your time." Jane says before looking at the paintings. Mary goes to see Ib and Garry talking to each other to her surprise the greeted her warmly with hugs. "What happened to Enigma" Garry asked then he sees Mary frown "He gave up his life to save ours." Mary says then a tear rolls down her face as she shows them the jigsaw piece. Garry shrugs and asked."The big fella went down fighting?." "Yeah he went out with a bang." Mary mumbled. "Hey Mary you want to go get something to eat at the cafe next door while before we leave?" Jane asked. "I will go but is it okay for my friends to come?" Mary called back. Jane walks over to see Ib and Garry. He gave a quick hello Ib and grab Garry and pulls him into a man hug. "If i hear that you touch this girl or my niece i'm going to rip off your nuts and ship them to your mama, you understand me boy." Jane whispered. "Y...yes sir." Garry said. Jane patted him on the back. "Wow that was a quick." Mary remarked. The group went to the cafe next door to enjoy some sweets. "I really can't wait to get home." Mary said. "Yeah I bet your other uncles will be very surprised when I bring you home." Chris told Mary. "Wait there more than one uncle?" Mary asked then scratched her head. "Yeah there are about three other uncles that live with me and we'll live like a big happy family." Jane said. "You hear that Ib I have an more family at home." Mary squeaked. "That's great Mary" Ib said quietly. Ibs farther looks to find her daughter with three other people. "There you are you worried me and your mother. What are you doing with strangers?" He asked Ib. "Daddy these are my friends." Ib says pointing to Mary and Garry. Jane stands up and introduces himself. "Hello sir my name is Jane Doe I'm am Mary's first uncle." He says then points to Mary. "Nice to meet you oh would you look at the time I have to go I will give you my number and I will introduce myself later hope we meet again, come on Ib." Ib farther said in a bit of a rush, hands him a slip of paper and leaves with Ib. "Bye Ib." Mary and Garry call out to her. "Goodbye" she called back. "Well I hope we can stay in contact Garry said giving a slip of paper and leaves. "We'll just go home now and get my new princess settled in" Chris said then goes to his pick up truck. Mary had read about cars but never seen some and on the way to the house she looks to see animals, people, cars of different shapes and sizes and a what cha ma call it oh a plane. They exist the car and they go to a Big, nice looking house. Chris unlocks the door and shouts "Every private in the living room I got a nice surprise for all of you daisys." Mary prepares herself for her other uncles and her new life #Fin This was remastered or simply revised. 


End file.
